A Change of Pace
by Accio Lauren
Summary: Madeline Garcia has always done the same things, had the same boyfriend, the same lifestyle, and the same conversations.  What happens when one man comes into her life and shakes everything up?
1. Chapter 1

**Alright so this is my second attempt of writing an OC/Viktor Krum story (though I don't believe anyone read my first one)**

**In my opinion this is a million times better than the first. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy it!**

**I own no characters other than Madeline and August.**

**

* * *

**

The wedding had been beautiful. Even if it was the first wizard wedding she had ever been to, Madeline figured that this one was absolutely perfect. Fleur had looked gorgeous walking down the aisle in her divine dress that trailed on for years. The look of utter glee on Bill's face disguised any trace Fenrir Greyback may have left on him. There wasn't a dry eye in the crowd as they were pronounced Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Not even Madeline could stop her blue eyes from watering slightly as the couple shared their first kiss as husband and wife.

This had all taken place hours ago, however. The chairs had been cleared away to be replaced by a shining dance floor. Madeline had danced exuberantly with Fred and George as long as she could before the pain in her feet became completely unbearable. She excused herself to sit at one of the round tables set at the outskirts of the floor. She sat down and slipped off her silver heels. She began to rub her right foot gently as a fast paced song blared throughout the tent.

"Where's August when I need him?" Madeline mumbled to herself. She had recently broken up, once again, with her long-time boyfriend August Farson. She had still invited him to accompany her to the wedding, but he had refused, claiming that he had "other commitments." Madeline couldn't help but think that she wouldn't hate this evening as much if he'd been around. Though, perhaps she'd hate it more if he had brought up why they had broken up this time. The only thing that she knew for sure was that she was miserable. She hated the stupid purple dress she was wearing and how it didn't even reach her knees. She hated the way her dark hair was curled and hung oddly on her shoulders. She hated how the twins were now sneaking away with two Veela, for they were the only ones at this wedding who weren't too busy to talk to her. Well, not including Ron, but he only wanted to talk Quidditch. August was keeper for the Chudley Cannons, Ron's team. He constantly bantered Madeline about the team and whether or not they would make it all the way this year.

"Hey, Madeline," she was so busy zoning out into the crowd to notice Ron had walked over to her table, dragging Hermione Granger along with him. She looked uncomfortable and gave an apologetic look to Madeline.

"Hi, Ron," Madeline smiled.

"So about the Cannons-"

"Ron, I've told you August and I've broken up," Madeline refrained from rolling her eyes.

"But that doesn't mean you're not keeping in touch," Ron noted. "How do they look? Will they make it to the Cup?"

"Ron, stop bothering her," Hermione said quietly.

"I'm not, I'm just-"

"Let's dance again." Hermione insisted and grabbed his hand. Ron looked down at their now intertwined hands.

"Oh...okay," he said and grinned stupidly. He let Hermione take him back to the dance floor, not even bothering to say goodbye to Madeline. She allowed herself to roll her eyes as she watched the two begin awkwardly swaying to the beat, Ron's hands traveling lower and lower down Hermione's back as the song progressed. Just as Madeline started to massage her left foot, she felt a forceful tap on her shoulder. This made her jump a bit and bang her knee on the underside of the table. She looked up, ready to tell off whoever had scared her, to find Viktor Krum standing over her with his hand outstretched.

"May I have this dance?" he asked and bowed slightly. Madeline gaped at him. Why on earth would Viktor Krum want to dance with her? They had never been formally introduced and he surely had no idea as to who she was. She took note of his black suit and red tie; a very well put-together outfit. She glanced at his beard before her light eyes roamed up to his black ones to see a look of pleading in them. Madeline blinked, and then took his hand.

* * *

The song had changed to a very slow tempo, though Madeline had no clue as to what it was called. Before she knew it Viktor was dragging her through the thick crowd congregated on the dance floor. When he finally stopped he pulled Madeline close to him, close enough for her to smell his light cologne (much lighter than August used to wear). She felt him place a hand at the small of her back. His right hand found hers. She placed her left shakily on his shoulder just in time. It was like the cue for him to start leading her. They glided through the music much to Madeline's surprise. Though he was unusually flat-footed and rather hunched, he seemed to know his way around the dance floor. He never loosened his grip on her, causing her to lean into her chest. Though their height difference was awkward at first Madeline came to embrace the twelve-inch difference between them.

Though the song came to an end Viktor did not let go of her. The two never said a word; just let the music and their dancing do the talking for them.

"Vot is your name?" Viktor finally brought himself to ask. Madeline had to crane her neck a bit in order to look k into his eyes.

"Madeline Garcia," she answered.

"Mad...Mad-lion?" Viktor tried to pronounce it.

"How about just Maddie?" she giggled. She hadn't been called that since she was thirteen.

"Maddie," Viktor repeated.

"Perfect."

"I am Viktor Krum."

"Yes, I know that much."

"You know your Quidditch?"

"Well yes, but you were a Triwizard Champion while I was at Hogwarts." Viktor didn't respond to this. Madeline rested her head on his chest again and allowed him to lead her through the song. She noticed Bill and Fleur dancing not too far away, holding each other tightly with their foreheads touching.

"I did not vin," Viktor said, bringing Madeline out of her trance.

"What?"

"I did not vin the Trivizard Tournament."

"Winning's not everything," Madeline shrugged. Viktor merely grunted, but Madeline could swear that he tightened his hold on her back.

"Why did you ask me to dance?" she forced herself to ask. Viktor looked down at her for a moment before answering.

"Vell," he sighed. "You are a vonderful looking girl and I vonted to know your name. But I am vondering vhy you are not vearing your shoes." Madeline blushed and looked down at her feet. She had forgotten to put her heels back on after he had asked her to dance.

"They were hurting my feet," she told him simply.

"If you vould like I can get us some drinks so you can go and put them back on," Viktor suggested in a joking tone.

"That'd be lovely," Madeline replied, still blushing a bit. Viktor let his grip on her back slacken regrettably. However, he took her right hand in his again. He bowed to her, lifted her hand to his lips, and placed a soft kiss on it. Madeline's cheeks flushed to an even deeper shade of red. He smirked slightly, then left to find someone holding drinks. Madeline turned on her heels and walked back over to her table, making sure no one had stolen her shoes. She spied Fred Weasley looking at her from outside of the tent. He winked at her, then returned unmistakably to his new Veela friend. Madeline shook her head as he left again, wondering exactly what he and George were up to. She took her seat again and easily placed her heels back on, ignoring the pain they brought with them. Madeline glanced up at the dance floor just in time to see Viktor fully immersed in an argument with Xenophelius Lovegood. He seemed to be pointing at the charm on Xeno's necklace.

"Shit," Madeline mumbled. Viktor was apparently not familiar with the eccentricity of the Lovegood family. She stood up, about to tell Viktor to calm down, when she saw him turn his back on Xeno and exit the tent. Madeline didn't know what made her do it, but she took off after him. Something told her that she did not want to lose this man.

* * *

**Don't forget to review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Madeline bolted out of the tent with her silver shoes in her hand. She did not need to have her heels keeping her from getting to her new friend. She blew a stray curl out of her hair and caught Viktor sulking up a nearby hill. Madeline looked behind her one last time at the tent and called to a few guards who hadn't even seemed to notice that she was standing there.

"Give my regards to the bride and groom!" she shouted. One of the guards nodded at her, then looked away again. Madeline then took off after Viktor, who was now halfway up the steep hill. She wished right away that she wasn't wearing her short purple dress. Surely if a gust of wind met her legs she would give everyone below her a show.

"Viktor!" she called once she figured she was within earshot. Viktor didn't turn around, but fkept trudging up the hill. "Viktor! Wait," she tried again. This time he stopped dead in his tracks with pure ferocity in his eyes. He waited until she caught up to him before slouching up the hill again.

"Vhy did you follow me?" he demanded of her, though not looking directly down at her.

"I..." Madeline stammered. She had not expected to get interrogated after she caught up with him. "I just wanted to know why you were arguing with Xenophelius Lovegood back there."

"He vos vearing the sign of Grindelvald," Viktor responded. He seemed to be getting more furious with every step. He began snarling a bit every time he moved an inch.

"Grindelwald? But I-"

"I vould recognize it anyvhere!" Viktor yelled and spun around to look Madeline in the eyes. She cowered below his gaze and looked down at his feet. Viktor huffed and began walking again. She didn't realize that it would have been such a touchy subject and stood still for a few moments to compose herself. She had never had anyone that angry with her before. Viktor Krum was surprising her in every way possible.

"H-hey! Wait!" Madeline yelled and jogged to keep up with Viktor. He didn't stop this time, though he did slow down a bit in order for her to catch up. "Where are you staying tonight? I'm guessing you're not going back home just yet." Viktor seemed to have calmed down a bit from letting off steam at her. He slowed down even more so he could look at her as he answered.

"No I am staying at the Leaky Cauldron in London," he said. Madeline nodded her head and kept following him up the hill. She didn't ask any questions about where he was heading and kept trailing him on an impulse. After a few moments she decided to break their silence.

"Why don't you talk very much?" she inquired. Viktor shrugged his already hunched shoulders.

"I do not usually see the need," he answered simply. "Vhy are you so nosy?"

"Why shouldn't I be?" Madeline answered. Viktor didn't ask anything more. The two hiked up another hill in more silence. Madeline kept nervously fidgeting with the bottom of her dress. She wished she could just leave her silver shoes behind for she never thought she'd wear them again. Finally Viktor stopped walking. He turned all the way around to take in the view from the highest hilltop.

"Hey, Viktor," Madeline began. Viktor kept looking around him, but nodded when she said his name. "I'm staying at the Leaky Cauldron, too. Do you think...we could get drinks while we're there?"

"Of course," Viktor responded after a moment's silence. He stopped looking around him and took a deep breath. He offered his arm to Madeline and she took it hesitantly. As her arm linked with his he turned on the spot and they vanished from the hilltop.

* * *

The two arrived at the Leaky Cauldron within seconds. Madeline nearly tripped as her feet touched ground. Viktor was right there to catch her with a hand on her lower back. Madeline blushed furiously and Viktor merely chuckled. He opened the door for her with a creak and pushed her gently into the pub. Madeline's hair had strewn about her thanks to the forcefulness of how he had apparated so quickly. She flattened it nervously as the smell of hard alcohol met her nostrils.

There was no one in the pub except for Tom the barman and a cloaked man sitting at the bar. Tom was whispering things to the man hurriedly. When he noticed Madeline and Viktor walk in, he stopped abruptly. He gestured towards the two of them with his head. The hooded man inclined his head towards them and tapped his long, gnarled fingernails on the counter. Madeline could not tell who the man was, but stared right back at him.

"Good, it is empty," Viktor said in his booming voice, making Madeline jump. Viktor chuckled slightly. "I vill get us those drinks." Madeline nodded her head and took her gaze away from the hooded man. She made her way over to a table in front of the roaring fireplace and sat down. She placed her shoes in front of her and sighed. Something wasn't right. Viktor's shoes made an obnoxious tapping as he made his way over to Madeline's table. He placed a mug of firewhiskey in front of her and slumped into the seat across the table. He took a hearty drink of his whiskey. Madeline was a bit hesitant; she had never had firewhiskey before. She brought the mug to her lips, took a little sip, and choked on the effect of the drink. It scratched at her throat and made her feel hotter than she felt she should. She stifled a cough and Viktor raised an eyebrow at her from over his glass.

"You have never had firevhiskey?" he asked.

"No," Madeline admitted and pushed her mug away from her. "I usually have muggle alcohol here."

"Vhy?" Viktor asked, genuinely curious. Madeline coughed into her hand before answering.

"I'm muggle born," she admitted. Viktor nodded his head and continued drinking his whiskey. Madeline wouldn't be surprised if he drank hers next, though she didn't really mind. She glanced back over to the bar to notice the cloaked man was gone. Tom was now wiping down the same spot on the counter countless times, constantly muttering something to himself.

* * *

A half hour later, Viktor had indeed taken advantage of Madeline's still-full mug of firewhiskey. He also was beginning to sip on a third drink that Tom had reluctantly given him. Viktor had almost scared Tom witless when he asked for another drink in his baritone voice. Tom had lifted his wand and filled the glass with a shaky hand before handing it to Viktor, who didn't seem to think that anything was wrong with this picture.

When Viktor sat down, he scooted his chair closer to Madeline. He pushed her shoes off of the table and they fell to the floor with a startling clatter. Madeline looked into his dark eyes that were now staring at her from over the third mug of whiskey.

"You are very beautiful, Maddie," Viktor said, out of nowhere. Madeline could only guess that he was, at least, a little tipsy at this point, but she couldn't help but smile at the compliment. While she was with August, he had complimented her less and less as their relationship went on. She liked the way Viktor admired her. She also admired his thick Bulgarian accent.

"Tell me about yourself, Viktor," Madeline said and leaned back in her chair. She placed her arm on the table. Viktor only stared at her. He moved his hand to meet hers. His hands were calloused, rough, but pleasantly warm. They were also two sizes larger than Madeline's. Her hand swam in his grip. He began rubbing circles on the back of her hand with his thumb.

"Vot do you vont to know?" he finally asked.

"Anything," Madeline shrugged, not daring to move her hand away. Viktor thought for a moment, but began edging forward in his chair.

"I vould very much like to kiss you, Maddie," he smirked. Madeline's cheeks flushed. She didn't know if it was the alcohol talking, or if he was being completely serious.

"You would not," she argued, trying not to look into his eyes.

"I vould," Viktor said. He was as far off of his chair as he could be without hitting the floor. He leaned on his elbows and began inching towards Madeline's face. She gave an involuntary shudder.

"I…" she began, now being completely drawn into his deep brown eyes. "I think I should go." Viktor was now merely centimeters away from meeting her lips. His mouth was parted a bit. Madeline could smell the whiskey on his breath.

"I vont you to stay," he whispered. His lips then pressed against hers roughly. Madeline's hands flew to cradle his face and neck in her hands. His right hand found the back of her head and got lost in her dark curls. She had never been kissed like this before.

Viktor's lips left Madeline's. She sighed harshly, but was surprised when she felt his mouth tracing kisses down her jaw line to her neck. He nipped lightly at her pressure point, causing her to take in a sharp intake of breath. He didn't leave this spot and continued delivering wet kisses as her pulse beat quicker than she could ever remember.

Madeline opened her eyes to see Tom glaring at she and Viktor. Madeline furrowed her eyebrows at him and could not understand why he looked so furious. She then realized that he would rather not see people snogging in his pub at all, let alone at this hour of the night. Madeline tried to get Viktor's attention by trying to push him away from her neck.

"Hm?" Viktor asked. Madeline could feel the vibrations from his voice course through her body.

"Viktor, stop for a second," she whispered. Viktor did, reluctantly, and looked questioningly up at her. "I think we should…well we could—"

"Vould you like to go up to your room?" Viktor asked gruffly.

"Please," Madeline responded. She stood up and Viktor followed suit. He grabbed for her hand and let her lead him to the staircase leading to the rooms. Madeline looked back at Tom before embarking up the stairs to see him shooting daggers at their passing figures.

* * *

**A/N: Now what could Tom possibly be so angry about? And what was the deal with the cloaked man? You'll have to wait and find out!**

**The next chapter should be up shortly. Sorry about the wait for this one!  
Don't forget to review, they seriously make my life! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

As they reached Madeline's floor, Viktor wrapped his arms around her from behind. He began kissing her cheek and behind her ear. Madeline closed her eyes, but continued to make her way toward her room. When they were about a foot away, and he seemed unable to wait anymore, Viktor spun Madeline around and crashed his lips into hers.

"Here. 246," Madeline managed to get out between kisses. "Let – me – open the door."

"I vill," Viktor grumbled against her lips. He backed into the door, his arms still locked tightly around her, and kicked with all of his might. A hole exploded in the middle of the door with the impact of his foot. Madeline gasped and looked at the damage. Viktor let his grip on her slacken.

"I vill…pay for that if I need to," he said quietly.

"It shouldn't be a problem," Madeline smiled softly. She pulled her chestnut wand from the front of her dress (making Viktor snort a laugh). She pointed the wand at the door and it repaired itself with the sound of scraping wood. Madeline took Viktor's hand and opened the newly solid door to her room. He closed it behind them with a snap. Her room was not nearly as nice as his. Where he had a full dining set, Madeline had only one round table and two chairs. Where he had a king sized bed made up with elegant burgundy sheets, she had a full with boring blue plaid bedding. His bathroom seemed to be a whole other inn room in itself; hers was more like a closet. He supposed being a Quidditch star had its advantages.

As Viktor took in the scenery Madeline walked over to the trunk at the end of her bed. She knelt in front of it and opened the creaky lid. She began digging through it and tossing random articles of clothing onto the floor in search of her favorite pajamas.

"You have an owl," Viktor said loudly. Madeline looked around to see him pointing at the large silver cage perched on the round table.

"Yeah," she answered and began throwing things out of her trunk again. "Her name's Bonnie."

"That is a strange name," Viktor said, holding back a laugh.

"It was my grandmother's name," Madeline said offhand.

"Oh," Viktor mumbled. He awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck and cleared his throat. He glanced over towards Madeline and the trunk and decided to make another move. However, he wasn't exactly sure what he would do. Usually wooing women came naturally to him, but something was different about Madeline. Maybe it was the way that she talked to him as if he was just an ordinary person and didn't worship his Quidditch persona. Maybe it was the way that she had more curves that begged to be touched, while the other girls were just sort of there and nothing special. Maybe it was the way that she made him have butterflies in his stomach even though they'd only met tonight. No girl had ever been able to make him this anxious before.

"Do not change," Viktor brought himself to say. He stamped over to her and rubbed the back of her arm with his index finger.

"Excuse me?" Madeline asked and turned around to face him.

"Your dress," Viktor said gruffly. He nervously reached his hands outward and grabbed her by the hips. He pulled her to him. "I like it."

Madeline looked up and into his eyes. They were dark and mysterious, very unlike August's sky blue eyes. The way that Viktor looked at her was different as well. There was a certain longing in his eyes that wasn't exactly lust. It was more of a daring look, one that burned into her own blue eyes and told her to try something more.

Viktor leaned into her for another kiss when there was suddenly a monstrous bang on the door. Madeline jumped and Viktor tightened his hold on her. She looked up at him to see him glaring at the door.

"Who is there?" he demanded. There was no answer. Another bang echoed through the room.

"I think," Madeline whispered. "I think they're upset about the door."

"I do not think it has anything to do vith-"

The door was completely blown apart. Shards of broken wood soared across the room. Two men pounded into the room. They both wore the same defiant smirk and hooded black cloak. One of the men was the one whom Madeline had noticed at the bar. Now that she could see his face she recognized him as Fenrir Greyback. His upper lip was curled back so that she could see every one of his yellow teeth.

"Get out," Viktor commanded. "You have no business here."

"Calm yourself," Greyback snarled, baring his teeth at him. "We jus' want the girl."

"You…you cannot have her," Viktor stammered. He pushed Madeline behind him. He could feel that she was trembling. "She has done nothing wrong."

"She's the first name on our list," Greyback growled. He motioned for the other man, a ratty haired stick of a man, to come closer. The ratty haired man handed him a wrinkled piece of parchment. "Now, Scabior, am I seeing things or does this official Ministry order demand us to bring a Miss Madeline Garcia into custody?"

"That it does, Greyback," the ratty haired man glanced at the paper once his name was called. "Tha's you, in'it beautiful?"

"We've been hired to snatch Mudbloods so's they can be interrogated at the Ministry. That means we're gonna have to take Miss Garcia," Greyback mused. His smirk had grown larger and stretched across his distorted face. He took a step closer to Viktor.

"You are taking her novhere!" Viktor yelled and whipped his wand out of the pocket of his dress pants. Scabior laughed maniacally and pulled out his wand as well. He began tapping his palm with it.

"Now now," Scabior began, still smiling. "We wouldn' want a little incident like this getting' in the way of your excellent Quidditch career, would we Krum?" Viktor pushed Madeline behind him, causing her to fall over her trunk. Greyback lunged at her.

"Stupify!" he yelled and aimed a curse at Greyback. It hit him dead on, but didn't even make him flinch.

"Crucio," Scabior said lazily and flicked his wand at Viktor. Viktor began thrashing and cringing. He tried to grab hold of Madeline before Greyback could get his claws on her, but fell to his knees. Madeline tried to get up, but it had no use. Greyback grabbed her by the wrist and swung her over his shoulder.

"Viktor," she screamed, trying to wiggle free of Greyback's grasp. She aimed a few kicks at his chest, which only resulted in making him laugh crudely. He dug his fingernails into the back of her legs. She let out a horrible screech. Greyback pointed his wand at her backside, causing her to go silent. Viktor tried to fight Scabior's curse, but only managed to get a fist into the air.

"Let's go," Greyback barked to Scabior.

"Goodbye, Mr. Krum," Scabior said delightfully. "I hope your next game goes lovely." Greyback grabbed Scabior by the arm. The cruiciatus curse hung over Viktor until the two had apparated from the room with Madeline. Viktor sprang to his feet. He picked up his discarded wand and gave the room a fleeting look. He wasn't sure how he would do it, but he had to go to the Ministry.

"Damnit," Viktor boomed before turning on the spot and leaving the inn room once and for all.

* * *

**A/N: Those darn Snatchers, ruining everything right before it was about to get good!**

**So this chapter was a little schmaltzy, but oh well. It all had to be said xD**

**The next one will be up shortly! Don't forget to review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Viktor's feet hit asphalt with a heavy thud once he reached the Ministry building. He began pacing back and forth trying to brainstorm a way inside. There had to be a way. He looked up to the sky to notice the sun beginning to rise. Surely it was too early for anyone to be going to work. He'd have to find another way inside.

After this thought occurred to him, a few witches and wizards began appearing in front of the building. They all rushed away, focused on their various entrances, not paying the Quidditch star any mind. Viktor could try following one of them, but he was certain he wouldn't be allowed entrance without an appointment. He stopped pacing and huffed a great breath.

Something suddenly made him spin around. A middle-aged witch with straw-like hair screeched as loud as she could. She pointed at Viktor with a shaky hand. She then screamed his name at the top of her lungs. Viktor cringed a bit at the sound of her nasally voice. A number of witches, around the same age as the straw-haired one, turned around to look at him in awe. A few rushed up to him, their hands outstretched.

Viktor couldn't pretend that he hadn't thought he would be noticed. He had hoped, however, that no one would bombard him with parchment and quills. He grimaced at a few women as they shouted his name and grabbed different parts of his arm. He thought that they would end up taking his shirt off if he didn't stop them soon. A woman wearing a pointed witch's hat tugged at his hand, trying to lead him off somewhere where she could be alone with him.

"Viktor, my boy!" someone boomed from outside of the crowd. Viktor spun around hopefully to see Ludo Bagman walking merrily towards him.

"Mr. Bagman," Viktor called back to him, trying to free himself from the women's menacing clutches. Ludo eased his way into the crowd. He puffed out his chest and took in a deep breath.

"All right ladies," he called over the ever-growing throng of 40-something women. "Mr. Krum has had enough for today! Go on with your business or someone _important_ will be informed!"

Viktor did not know who these "important people" were, but if it got all these crazy ladies to go away, he did not care. Sure enough, they all groaned a bit, took one last longing look at their Quidditch dreamboat, and made their way over to their designated entrances. Bagman chuckled heartedly as the last one scampered away. He thumped Viktor on the shoulder fondly.

"What brings you to the Ministry this ah…fine morning?" Bagman asked and shook Viktor's hand. Viktor gripped the man's hand tightly, trying to think up a believable lie.

"Vell I," Viktor began, taking a few more seconds to think. "I vonted a vord vith you, Mr. Bagman." He finally spit out. Bagman let go of his hand and crossed his arms, smiling broadly.

"Well well," Bagman replied, though he sounded a little uneasy. "I suppose I could fit you in. I've already got a meeting scheduled with one of the Chudley Canons this morning, but…well this couldn't hurt. Come on, we can take the visitor's entrance today."

Bagman gestured for Viktor to follow him as he hobbled down the path leading to the Ministry building. Viktor was surprised to see Bagman leading him, not to a large locked door, but a small red phone booth. Bagman slid open the door, somehow managing to fit his whole body inside. He motioned for Viktor to follow. Viktor sucked in a breath and was able to squeeze in after the large man.

"Make room, make room," Bagman groaned as Viktor ducked to fit inside. He struggled to reach behind him, but somehow managed to slam the door shut. He then miraculously pulled two small coins out of the pocket of his rousers. He rolled them into the pay phone.

"Welcome to the Ministry of Magic," a high-pitched, girlish voice rang out. "May we now ask you to state you name, purpose, and blood status?"

"Ludo Bagman," he said and puffed out his chest again. "Here for a day's work. Pure blood."

"Thank you, Mr. Bagman, welcome," the voice answered. Bagman nudged Viktor with his elbow.

"Viktor Krum," he said. "I am here for an unscheduled meeting vith Mr. Batman. Er…pure blood."

"Thank you, Mr. Krum. Enjoy your meeting," the voice sang. There was a sudden jerk, and the phone booth seemed to be sinking. A moment later they had arrived at the atrium. Viktor had never actually been inside, but had heard many stories about the fountain located in the center. He couldn't understand what was so exciting about it, two people sitting on thrones. He supposed the British had a different taste in art than the Bulgarians. He shrugged to himself and continued to follow Bagman to his office.

* * *

"Ah, Farson," Bagman said as he opened the door to his office. Viktor followed suit. He took a look around the office. No one would ever know that it belonged to the head of the department. It was extremely small and obnoxiously cluttered; there was barely enough room for two chairs and a desk. Viktor then turned his attention to the front of the office to see someone already seated at the large desk. The man had curly red hair and wore clashing orange Quidditch robes.

Bagman took his seat behind his desk, causing it to push forward a bit onto the red-haired man.

"I see you found your way alright," Bagman noted and shook the man's hand from behind his desk. "Farson, I'd like you to meet Viktor Krum. Viktor Krum, this is August Farson, keeper for the Chudley Canons." The two nodded heads politely.

"Right, now Viktor, what was it you needed to see me about?" Bagman asked and folded his hands on top of his desk. August didn't seem to mind the interruption of his own meeting and only leaned back in his chair, as if he was about to fall asleep.

"I just need to ask you something," Viktor said hurriedly. Bagman raised an eyebrow, but nodded for Viktor to carry on. "About an hour ago two men came into the Leaky Cauldron in London and took a girl avay. They said they vere taking her to the Ministry. I have to get her back, Mr. Bagman. Do you know anything about vhere she vould be?"

Bagman sighed deeply. He reclined in his chair and closed his eyes. "Viktor, my boy," he said and began to rub his forehead as though he'd been struck by a sudden migraine. "I'm afraid that there's no hope for this girl."

"Vot?" Viktor gaped at him. He looked to August to see him looking unscathed.

"I'm taking a guess here by saying this girl was Muggle born," Bagman went on.

"She vos, yes."

"Then there is no chance of saving her," Bagman said gravely. He pointed his wand at his office door and it locked with a click.

"Things have really gone to hell, then," August said and tilted his head back farther. Viktor looked from August to Bagman.

"Vot is going on?" Viktor demanded and slammed a fist onto Bagman's desk. Bagman gave a small jump, then another deep sigh.

"The Ministry fell last night," he said in a hushed voice. "Death Eaters are running rampant. They've hired people they call Snatchers – I'm assuming two met up with you – to arrest Muggle borns to be tried. They'll all end up either dead or in Azkaban at this rate. Viktor, dear boy, I advise you to just leave while you can. Leave this girl and go back to Bulgaria."

"I vill not leave her!" Viktor boomed through gritted teeth.

"Didn't you just meet her tonight?" August asked in a bored voice.

"Yes, at Fleur Delacour's wedding, but-"

"Wait. Fleur and Bill Weasley's wedding?" August sat up straight, his eyes wide.

"Yes, but that is not-"

"What's her name?" August held his breath.

"Maddie Garcia."

"Shit," August groaned and closed his eyes tight. "I knew I should've gone with her."

"You know her?"

"We broke up last month."

"You vot?"

"Ludo, I'm afraid this meeting will have to wait," August sprung to his feet.

"That's not a smart idea, Farson," Bagman groaned.

"Do you know who took her?" August asked Viktor, completely ignoring Bagman's warning. He began pulling on the door, but it would not lock due to Bagman's past spell.

"Greyback and a man called Scab…Scab-or or something," Viktor answered. He shoved August out of the way and pulled out his wand. He blasted the door apart and walked out of the cramped office. Bagman let out a yell. Viktor pointed his wand at him and sent a stunning spell his way, hitting him square in the chest. Bagman's eyes were bulging, as if shooting daggers at Viktor and August.

Viktor thumped out of the room, followed by August, who was already sprinting as fast as possible down the hall. Viktor took off after him; not paying attention to the strange looks and gasps of surprise issuing from the few Ministry officials he passed. He caught up to August right as he reached the lift, whose doors clanged open. Viktor stepped into the thankfully empty elevator. August h ad his brows furrowed in concentration. After a moment of this and no lift button pressed, Viktor finally spoke up.

"Vot are you vaiting for?" he asked forcefully. August inhaled harshly.

"Which floor would she be on?" he asked, brows still drawn together. Viktor looked to the lift buttons. He wasn't sure where they would be keeping her either. He traced his finger down every button until he reached the last one. He pushed it so hard that it looked like it would burst. August now looked more confused as ever.

"Department of Mysteries?" he asked. Viktor shrugged.

"Vell, this is a mystery," he answered simply.

"Krum, I love your logic," August laughed. The two then waited in silence for the final call of 'Department of Mysteries' from the singsong voice overhead. Though they wouldn't admit it, neither of them had a clue as to how to free Madeline Garcia from the clutches of the Snatchers.

* * *

**A/N: I apologize for all that dialogue! Hopefully the next chapter will make up for it :D  
**

**Feel free to review with predictions and whatnot for what will happen next!**


	5. Chapter 5

The lift doors opened with their usual bang, echoing down the long hallway. The female voice overhead announced their arrival in the Department of Mysteries. Viktor glanced over at August. August gestured for Viktor to go out. Viktor took one booming step out of the lift. It reverberated across the hall, bouncing off every wall. He took a look down the dark hall, unable to see anyone there.

"Kind of spooky," August said as he sauntered out of the lift after Viktor. His last word echoed on for ages. "Right. Now where would she be if she's down here?" Viktor shrugged his response. He began winding his way down the hall, listening closely for any sign of life. This pathway seemed to go on forever, though there were multiple doors on either side of it. No end was in sight.

"These rooms," August thought out loud. Viktor spun around to see him knocking softly on a solid black door. "I think they're old court rooms. I think I remember my dad saying something about this place when he used to work for the Improper Use of Magic Office."

"She has to be down here," Viktor mumbled, more to himself than to August.

"Bagman said the Muggle borns will be tried," August agreed. "Madeline's got to be down here." He didn't address Viktor any further, only knocking and listening at a few doors, apparently believing that Madeline would be in one, screaming for help.

Viktor carried on stomping down the hall. He heard August talking to himself quietly and decided to ignore him. Viktor didn't mind t his as long as August didn't get in his way. He wasn't sure why, but August bothered him. A lot. Maybe it was because he had previously dated Maddie. Maybe it was because he had chosen to search for her, not bothering to ask Viktor if he needed any help looking, which, of course, he didn't.

"Did you hear something?" August suddenly whispered. Viktor stopped what he was doing and turned around to face him. He was about to chastise August about disrupting his rescue mission, when he distinctly heard the word "Garcia" spoken from what seemed like miles away. Viktor didn't even have time to say a word to August, as he was already speeding past Viktor, his orange robes billowing behind him.

Viktor followed a few steps behind him. Their footsteps roared back at them from the opposite walls. August reached the end of the seemingly never-ending hallway and took a sharp right turn. Before Viktor could follow, he heard a hard thump, as if someone had just fainted. When he reached the other side of the hall, he saw August sitting on the ground. He had clearly just bumped head-on into the wall beside him. Viktor pulled August up by the underarms with ease and placed him back on his feet. The two men glanced up only to find that it wasn't a wall that August had run into at all.

"Well, well, well," Fenrir Greyback smiled, his dull yellow teeth bared.

"Vhere is she?" Viktor asked. August took a step behind him, determined not to get in the middle of any violence that would happen between them. He had a match this morning against the Tutshill Tornadoes and did not feel the need to mess up his chances for the team's victory.

"Donno who you're talkin' about," Greyback responded and turned around, still beaming. Viktor snarled and took two steps toward Greyback. He grabbed him by the shoulders, spun him around so that his long, stringy hair flew in his face, and pushed him against the wall. Greyback's head bounced off of the bricks. Much to Viktor's surprise, the werewolf began to laugh menacingly. Viktor could smell the blood on his breath.

"Weren' this tough back at the inn, were you, Krum?" Greyback chuckled. He looked over Viktor's shoulder at August, still standing a few feet behind them, and barked another laugh.

"Vhere is Maddie?" Viktor asked again. He whipped his wand out of his pocket and pointed it at Greyback's throat. Greyback burst into a fit of roaring laughter. Viktor gnashed his teeth. He pressed his wand further into the werewolf's Adam's apple.

"Krum, calm down-"

"Stay out of this, Farson," Viktor warned.

"See reason here!"

"There is no reason!" red sparks ignited at the tip of Viktor's wand. Greyback's laughter died away. A grave expression played upon his features.

"Listen to your friend, Krum," Greyback rumbled. "If you know what's good for you."

"If you knew vot vos good for you, Greyback," Viktor spat. "You vould tell me vhere Maddie is-"

"Wha's in it for me?" the werewolf asked. Viktor gripped his wand tighter. His knuckles shown white against his tanned skin. His eyes began to bulge at Greyback.

"You vill get-"

"I've got money," August said in a rushed voice. He pulled a handful of coins out of the pocket of his bright Quidditch robes. He finally stepped forward and faced Greyback. "I have 12 galleons, 6 sickles, and a knut."

"Not enough," Greyback replied, though a trace of a smile crossed his face. He looked at Viktor expectantly, as if he was about to hand him his best racing broom. Viktor glared at August, though kept his wand firmly pointing at Greyback's larynx. He would not bribe this idiotic werewolf. He'd find another way to get Maddie back. He would not give this man any satisfaction.

"I'm waitin', Krum," Greyback grinned. Viktor let out a low growl.

"Krum, it's the only-"August began.

"Farson!" Viktor barked. He grunted once and reached into the inner pocket of his suit coat, not bothering to move his wand away from Greyback's face.

"Tventy three galleons and a sickle," Viktor grumbled and thrust the money into Greyback's outstretched hand. August did the same. The werewolf chuckled gruffly as Viktor finally released him and let his wand fall to his side.

"Righ' this way, gentlemen," he said, pocketing his money, and opened the door directly behind him. The room it housed was almost pitch black and silent. Viktor couldn't help but think that this may be a trap. August shrugged his shoulders and followed Greyback into the room.

"Fucking idiots," Viktor said under his breath and slouched on after them. He slammed the door behind him as hard as he could, leaving himself in pitch darkness. Strangely enough, there was no echo to be heard with the force of the door. Viktor looked behind him, but could see nothing. He heard the other two men walking a few feet in front of him. He held his wand out, thought a spell, and the tip of it ignited, casting an eerie green glow in the room. He turned around in a circle, trying to see if the others were close by. They weren't.

"Farson?" Viktor asked softly. His voice wavered slightly. He jumped a bit as he heard a response.

"Does 'e wan' his girl or not?" he heard Greyback growl from what seemed like a great distance away. Viktor began walking again, following Greyback's voice. Of course he wanted Maddie back. Why else would he have paid that werewolf a small fortune? He wasn't sure whether or not he would've done this for any other girl. Sure, he was a relatively nice guy, but he chose to never get involved with Death Eaters or the Ministry, lest his Quidditch career suffer. Somehow, though, when Viktor looked at Maddie, Quidditch didn't seem a top priority anymore. This thought frightened him. Like August had said, he, Viktor, had only known Maddie for a few hours and now he was off on a careless rescue mission.

Viktor caught up to August and Greyback within minutes. Greyback had led them to the only door at the end of the room. He was seemingly about to open it when Viktor came bounding by.

"Put that light out," Greyback demanded, his hand on the doorknob. Viktor doused his wand light, but did not dare put it back into his pocket. He heard the door creak open the second they returned to the darkness. Bright white light flooded into the corridor, bathing the three men in a bright glow. Viktor could barely keep his eyes open due to the contrast of light. He barely saw Greyback walking into the connected room. He grabbed August's arm, whose eyes were still closed, and made his way into the next room. The door slammed automatically behind them. Suddenly the light didn't seem as bright anymore. Viktor let go of August's arm to see Greyback walking a few paces in front of them. Viktor jogged a bit to keep up with him, August close on his tail.

"She'll jus' be down here," Greyback said to them after a few moments and pointed further down the hall.

"Who designed this place?" August said to Viktor. Viktor didn't respond, but merely raised one shoulder. Viktor only had one thing on his mind and that was to get Maddie out of this place. He continued to follow the werewolf with his short wand clutched in his hand, ready to strike at any moment. Something about this place made him uneasy, but he did not want to try anything rash. It might hurt his chances of ever seeing Maddie again.

Finally the men reached an open doorway. Greyback walked in, followed closely by Viktor and August. Viktor's eyes grew wide and a weight seemed to lift off of his shoulders.

"Scabior, they've come to reason with us," Greyback smirked at his comrade. Scabior was sitting on what looked like a very old, dirty park bench in the small room. Madeline was sitting next to him, looking as if she was barely conscious. Scabior had his hand on her knee and looked disappointed at the sight of Viktor. However, he did not move his hand from her leg, but moved it to rest midway down her thigh. Madeline didn't even seem to notice the appearance of the three other men in the vicinity.

"They 'ave, 'ave they?" Scabior beamed.

"They've given us…well see for yourself," Greyback tossed a few galleons onto Scabior's lap. Scabior picked one of them up with his free hand and held it up to the light. He gave a small chuckle.

"Beau'iful," he smiled. He looked toward Viktor and nodded curtly. Viktor's knuckles cracked around his wand.

"Give her to me," Viktor said softly. He did not like how Maddie looked. Something was wrong with her. She finally seemed to notice Viktor and August, though she did not smile as she looked up at them.

"Now, now," Scabior replied. "Let's not get too hasty. I think a few rules are in order here."

"Rules?" Viktor boomed. "Ve have given you plenty of money! Now give us Maddie!" he was about ready to hex both of the men and take Maddie away himself.

"Scabior's right, Krum," Greyback said and sat down next to Maddie. He reached a gnarled hand into her hair and let his fingers fall through it. Maddie continued to look up at Viktor. "We could get into some serious trouble if anyone finds out we let one of our prisoners go."

"Tha's very true, Greyback," Scabior nodded. "Let's see here. The number one rule is that if we ever see her again, and I mean anywhere, we will take her back here with us again and there will be no more bargaining. If either of you two follow, we will kill her."

"True," Greyback smirked. "And I think her wand should stay with us."

"Her vand?" Viktor said, aghast. August said nothing; he merely looked at Madeline with a pitying look. She, however, had eyes only for Viktor. There was a look of desperation in them, as they grew wider.

"Yes, Krum, her wand," Greyback said. "We need proof that we actually go' her. Otherwise your money will go to waste." He placed an arm around Madeline's shoulders. Her lip quivered slightly as his fingernails dug into her skin. Viktor couldn't take it any longer.

"Fine!" he yelled. Greyback and Scabior both laughed jubilantly. They pushed Madeline off of the couch, Greyback's claws snagged a bit on her shoulder, leaving a dark gash. She landed on her hands and knees, breathing heavily. Viktor rushed to her aid and scooped her into his arms.

"Get out of our sight," Greyback warned. "And remember, if we ever see her again, we won't show this much mercy."

"Thank you both," August said as Viktor began running out of the room the way they had come in. Viktor hated August for that. How dare he thank the two men who had taken Madeline captive? How dare he show respect for two Snatchers? His anger melted away, however, when Maddie placed a hand on Viktor's chest. Viktor glanced down at her and gently touched her injured shoulder. The desperation had left her eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

Viktor's house was breathtaking. It wasn't very large, but it didn't have to be seeing as it was only Viktor who was living there. It was a two story house, all made up of dark grey bricks. A black porch sat squarely in front of the front door. Square hedges lined the perimeter of the estate, a gate located in the very middle to stop eager fans from trespassing. Viktor flicked his wand lazily and the gate sprang open with a bang.

Madeline felt that she would have admired the home more if she wasn't shaking from head to foot. She would have collapsed if it wasn't for Viktor's arms holding her tight. She had never imagined that this would have happened. She never thought that being Muggle born would actually ever become outlawed. How she came to be the first one captured, she had no idea, but if she had not danced with Viktor Krum at Bill and Fleur's wedding (which seemed like years ago, though she had left little more than 3 hours ago) she would likely be on her way to Azkaban at this very moment.

"Madeline?" August asked gently. He had been trotting beside Viktor ever since they left the Ministry. He stroked Madeline's cheek with the pad of his thumb, though she could not bring herself to respond to him. _How had August even gotten involved in this?_ she just now allowed herself to think. He had refused to come to the wedding with her, making her think that he wanted nothing to do with her after their breakup. The way he was looking at her in Viktor's arms made her see differently.

"You're alright, dear," August cooed into her ear as Viktor continued up the path to his house. "You're safe now."

"I realize that," Madeline mumbled in response. August seemed not to hear the coldness in her voice.

* * *

The sun was visible directly overhead when August closed the door to the house. The interior was just as perfect as the exterior. Pearly white carpet and dark red walls housed a huge living room complete with black couch and brick fireplace.

"I see you didn't waste a knut on this place, Krum," August whistled, taking everything in.

"Yes you could say that," Viktor agreed. He laid Madeline down on the couch as softly as he could. He waved his wand and summoned a heavy quilt from upstairs. Since their arrival onto Viktor's street, Madeline had noticed a 45 degree drop in the weather. She had no idea where exactly this house was located, but guessed that it was in some small town in Viktor's home country, Bulgaria.

"She'll be safe here?" August asked, watching Madeline snuggle up with the quilt.

"Perfectly," Viktor replied, watching her as well.

"Then I'll be off," August sighed. He took another glance around the room, not able to hide a bit of a look of envious greed on his face. "I've got a big game today. The Quafflepunchers won't know what hit them." He knelt down beside Madeline. She searched his light blue eyes for any emotion, but could find none. He smirked at her, leaned in (she could smell his massive amount of cologne) and kissed her forehead.

"I'll be back later on," he whispered. He then stood up straight, gave Viktor a sort of salute, and exited the house.

Madeline exhaled deeply and rolled over onto her side. Viktor raised his wand again and pointed it at the fireplace. Dull flames rose in the grate, creating a much warmer atmosphere. With a glance, the curtains were drawn throughout the living room. The fire reflected dancing shadows over all of the newly darkened walls. Viktor shuffled over to Madeline and sat on the arm of the couch.

"You vill be safe here, Maddie," he assured her.

"I know," Madeline yawned. "I'm glad you asked me to dance," she added as an afterthought. Viktor grinned and pulled the quilt over her still-exposed shoulder.

"I am too," he said quietly, not daring to move until Madeline Garcia was able to fall asleep.

* * *

**A/N: I realize this is a pretty short chapter, but it's here to set the tone for the upcoming chapters (which will be up soon)! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
